


Handler

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Assets, Gen, Handlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Handler

Clint is also a handler like Coulson.  
He handles a little low level agents.   
Guides them though their first missions.  
He generally leads them.  
Explaining every step.  
He is pretty good.  
And he is cherished by his assets.  
He is also Natasha's handler.


End file.
